


Excerpts from "The Final Year of the Hundred-Year War"

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not In Chronological Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Various oneshots, not in chronological order, set in an AU that I'm working on. The premise is that someone with knowledge of the future had the Order of the White Lotus make preparations for Aang's arrival about two years in advance.
Kudos: 3





	1. Rescuing Lian

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on characterizations.

Sokka was still a bit frustrated by the fact that they had been directed to make a special trip away from the Northern Water Tribe to run errands for whoever was calling the shots behind the Order of the White Lotus.

Iroh had informed them that they needed to go break out an inventor from a Fire Nation prison in the Earth Kingdom.

What was so important about this "Lian the Maker" person, anyway?

Sokka would rather do more important things, like find out what had happened to that missing waterbender, Hiryu. People don't usually go down pits in the middle of caves in the snowy mountains of the Northern Water Tribe for no reason, after all.

Getting into the prison wasn't the issue. They got in without much difficulty.

The problem was that the jailer - who kept screaming "I AM THE JAILER!" and blasting balls of fire at then - seemed to not know when to give up.

Eventually, Sokka just threw his boomerang at the guy and knocked him out cold. "That's enough of that guy. Can we rescue this 'Lian' person and get out of here already?"

They opened a jail cell that housed a girl with a gear tattoo underneath her left eye. She seemed rather surprised to see them. "Wasn't expecting a rescue."

"Do you know where we can find Lian?" Sokka asked.

"You're looking at her," the girl deadpanned.

"Oh, they didn't tell me you were a girl! I would have happily come along without an argument if I knew that Lian was a she," groaned Sokka.

"Smooth, Sokka, real smooth," interjected Katara, exasperated.

"I can find my own way out," Lian offered.

"Nope, not happening. Our orders are specifically to take you back to the Northern Water Tribe with us. Letting you wander off on your own was explicitly forbidden," responded Sokka. "Let's go. I'll introduce everyone to you once we're out of here."

"Fiiine, I'm come with you. I'm not sure why I need an escort! I can handle myself," sighed Lian, obviously displeased with the situation.

 _This is definitely throwing a wrench in my plans_ , Lian thought. _I was hoping to just slip away quietly and keep working on the machines._

They took off running out of the chamber and made their back to Appa, although Lian had tried to make a run for it several times.


	2. Azula Attempts to Capture Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extracts from an ATLA equivalent of historical annals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, 'Annals of the Great Chronicler' is a reference to 'Records of the Grand Historian'.

**Extracts from the 'Annals of the Great Chronicler'**

_Third Month 13th, Year of the Monkey (100 AG)_

On this day, the Fire Nation began its second siege of Ba Sing Se, led by Princess Azula, who led the attack using a recently invented vehicle known as a drill. The attack was unsuccessful, being repelled by the recently arrived Avatar and his companions.

_Fourth_ _Month 3rd, Year of the Monkey (100 AG)_

Princess Azula attempted to infiltrate the city disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior, accompanied by her allies Ty Lee and Mai. The plot failed as the Earth King and his guards had advance knowledge of the fact that such a scheme might be attempted. The end result was that the Earth Kingdom gained leverage in the war in the form of three hostages from the Fire Nation nobility.


	3. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Zuko and Aang in this universe.

Aang still isn't sure how it happened.

He was trying to get some frozen frogs to help Sokka and Katara.

But then he'd been captured by Commander Zhao.

_He's been following us since Kyoshi Island. Will he ever leave us alone?_ Aang thinks. But he already knows that the answer is no.

He's chained up in a Fire Nation fortress. Literally chained, as Zhao has attached metal chains to his arms and legs to keep him from escaping.

And then someone comes through the door.

Aang has no idea who it is. The figure is wearing a theater mask, one of a blue spirit's face. They're carrying dao blades.

"Who are you?" he asks.

The figure doesn't answer. They just cut the chains, freeing him, and gesture towards the door.

Aang stands, a bit uneasy. "Lead the way."

And they run. They slip past the guards initially, but are caught in the courtyard.

His rescuer manages to get them out by holding swords to his neck. Zhao lets him go.

Until he orders the archers to shoot Aang's mysterious savior.

The arrow doesn't do fatal damage, but it still wounds the person.

Aang picks them up, slings them over his shoulder, and runs.

Once he feels there's enough distance between them, he stops and sets his rescuer down.

He pulls the mask off.

The person who rescued him is a boy who can't be much older than sixteen. A burn scar surrounds his left eye.

Aang lets out a gasp. "Are you okay?" he questions. "You're pretty badly burned. I guess someone managed to hit you with a fire blast."

The boy shakes his head weakly. "No, this is an old scar."

"Can...can you see out of that eye?" Aang asks, although he immediately realizes this might not have been a good question to ask.

The boy nods. "My eyesight obviously isn't as good with that eye, but I can see. I sometimes have difficulty with precise vision, since squinting or straining hurts sometimes, but I'm not blind in that eye, if that's what you're asking," he explains. "I'm Le-," he begins, then stops. "I'm Zuko," he introduces himself.

"I'm Aang."


	4. Of Blind Earthbenders and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone realizes that Toph has a very hard time with her Earth-sense at the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Toph with them in Book 1? Their mysterious benefactor told them to go get her early, of course.

"Are you kidding me? I can't sense anything here," Toph grumbled. Then she paused for a moment. "Actually, I can, it's just fuzzy," she corrected herself.

"Sorry, Toph, I didn't realize that ice might cause problems with your Earth-sense," Aang explained, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"It's alright, Twinkletoes. It appears that much of the North Pole is earth that's frozen over, with only the edges being pure ice. Still, the ice gets in the way."

Katara got an I-have-an-idea look on her face then. "We were told that the Fire Nation would be trying to invade the North Pole, so perhaps bending the earth under the ice will come in handy," she suggested.

Toph just grinned mischievously at this realization.


	5. Zhao the Not-Moonslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao is not getting anywhere near Tui and La.

He'd made it into the Spirit Oasis.

Admiral Zhao just needed to get the Moon Spirit in his possession. Then he would be legendary. Zhao the Moonslayer. Zhao the Conquerer.

However, he did not see the attack coming before it was too late.

A flurry of motion, a glimpse of brown hair, and he whirled around...

Just as a girl with brown hair in a braid thwacked him with the butt of a sword.

What?

"You're Zhao the Not-Moonslayer," the girl smirked, and then Zhao collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing Zhao thought was _How did she know?_


End file.
